Ganon's Trial
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: Ganondorf is charged with murder in the Uno Demon Royal Family, and Malladus decides his fate.


**Hello, everybody! Here is a small one-shot that shows Ganondorf before he joined Lord Gnaa! Here we go!**

* * *

><p>The accursed Hell known as the Underworld was as dark and fiery as it's always been. Two Mooger soldiers were currently guiding a poor-skinned man down a narrow path over a pit of lava, shackles binding his wrists. The man merely smirked as he was guided to an outside courtroom in the center of the lava pit, the Demon King Malladus sitting in the lava, and Grandfather, his shadowy wife, Malevolous, Chancellor Cole, Octoroo, Dayu, and Grim sitting in the jury.<p>

A demonic judge with green skin and a wig walked up and sat in his seat as he spoke. "Ganondorf Dragmire: you have been charged with the attempted murder of the Uno family and trying to steal the throne as Demon King."

"Heh heh heh." Ganon smirked. "How sad."

"Well, have you anything to say in your defense?"

"Yes. Malladus Uno is weak and incompetent, just like the rest of his family. I should be King!"

"A feeble mortal dares accuse my family of being weak? !" Malladus exclaimed.

"Oo-ah-oo! I'd really hate to be you!" Octoroo said.

"You are weak! Millions of years you've been alive, and you can't stand your ground against a bunch of snot-nosed kids, always getting defeated and locked away in the Earth's core!"

"Those children are assisted by the spirits. And not just any kind: the Firstborn Spirit, Celebi! If it were just them, I could have defeated them." Malladus protested.

"You couldn't defeat a giant pair of scissors!"

"Enough!" the judge spoke. "This court finds you guilty. I hereby sentence you to an eternity in the Negaverse."

Ganon gave a wide, maniacal smirk. "Errr, NOT WITHOUT A PRIZE! !" With that, the vicious man broke free of his shackles and started beating all the demonic soldiers that tried to grab him. Dayu drew out her knife and tried to run and stab him, but Ganon dodged, kicked the knife away, and pushed Dayu away. Octoroo wrapped his tentacles around him, but Ganon was able to draw out his sword and cut them off.

It was then that Malevolous became a genie and fired a huge lightning blast at the Dark Lord. Ganon simply caught the blast of lightning in his fingertips, charged up as he aimed back, and fired a bigger bolt of lightning straight at her chest. "AAAAAAHHHHH!" In a few moments, Malevolous exploded into nothingness.

Cole gave a horrified expression as he turned to see Grandfather's fuming face. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" With that, the Demon King's son erupted in a silhouette of fire an unleashed an entourage of fire upon Ganondorf's form. The Dark Lord kept trying to defend until he was finally knocked off his feet, hitting the ground on his back.

"ENOUGH!" Malladus shouted. "Your crimes against the Uno Royal Family are over! Grim: banish him at will!"

"You got, Your Majesty!" Grim exclaimed. "_Ugh, he's such a dick."_ He mumbled to himself as he aimed his scythe and fired straight at Ganondorf.

"UWAAAAAHHHH!" Ganondorf screamed as the powerful blast hit him and made him vanish into thin air.

"There." Malladus said. "He's the Negatives' problem now."

"Oo-ah-pout! Won't he just find a way out?" Octoroo asked.

"No. Now that he's in there, I have a feeling the spirit, Giratina, will be keeping an eye on him. He'll make sure Ganondorf stays in custody. But for now…" He looked to his son, Grandfather, who was panting in anger. "Ben!"

The smaller demon turned to him. "Yes, Daddy?"

"I know you loved your wife, but you know what happens when such emotions get out of control. They may lead you to do things darker even to me. You must learn to let go of these feelings. Understand?"

Grandfather panted a little before giving a forced nod "yes".

"Good. Now, go check to see if your grandchildren are okay. I have a feeling the Uno Royal Family is in for some dark times. We must be prepared."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go. This story explains how Ganondorf got in the Negaverse. I'll make another one that introduces his devious daughter, Lehcar! Later!<strong>


End file.
